Love's "Nowhere Near"
by Miki-chan1
Summary: Wow! A songfic by me that's NOT M2M! It's a songfic called "Nowhere Near" by "Summercamp". PLEASE R&R AND PLEASE NO FLAMES!


True love's nowhere near

By, Theresa

Author's notes: Look a songfic! AND IT'S NOT M2M! It's "Summercamp"

I bought The Digimon Movie soundtrack and when I listened to this song "Nowhere Near" I knew it just HAD to be a songfic. What's amazing in this fic is that my character, Theresa, will NOT appear. AT ALL! This fic is purely a Takari songfic. The lyrics might not be right because I had to try to make them. I couldn't find them on the internet. I didn't look too hard for them. Yet this should be rather dull. My first ever just Takari fic. IT'S AMAZING! (please no flames)

Tipster: Ok it's been long enough to realize that T.K. has the "thing" for Kari but this time he isn't sure if she has the same feelings for him. So the only way he could think of to find out if she likes him was to leave away from her. Only leaving a song.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kari. Why can't I get her out of my mind?" T.K. thought while laying on his bed.

"Well Duh T.K. you LIKE HER!" T.K.'s conscious screamed at him.

"AH! T.K. get a hold of yourself. She would never like you. Ou've been best buds since you can remember meeting her. That's all. She oly sees you as a "bud" a friend." T.K. was restraining himself from the touture his mind was playing on him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh T.K." Kari thought to herself while looking at a picture she took of her and T.K. together.

"Hey Kari, it's me your conscious. GIRL YOU LIKE HIM!" Kari's conscious was totally screaming at her.

"Do I really? Do I like my best friend? Kari, girl you know that best friends make the best couples. But does he like you? Don't be a fool girl. He's a star like his brother. He has a million girls to choose from. You're just his friend. Nothing more. Though I seem to wish that we were more than just friends. I think. OH WHY CAN'T I MAKE UP MY MIND!?" Kari was screaming in her confusion.

She here's the door knob turning. She hurriedly threw her math book open to a page where there were multi-answerable problems.

"Why Kari what's with all the screaming about making up your mind?" Tai asked his little sister.

"Uh...oh nothing Tai. It's just this problem. See?" Kari said while pointing at the book.

Tai came over to see what th problem was.

"Hm…eesh…it's those stupid magic square things. Okay let's see. 3,8,5,7,11,4. A.6,7,8 B.3,9,2 C.10,9,6 D.11,9,12…hm…uh…AH!…It's C. If you see you place 10 here, and 9 here, and 6 there and they all add up to 21. There you go little sis." Tai said while ruffling Kari's hair.

"Uh…thanx Tai." Kari said while straightening her hair again.

"KARI TIME TO GO TO SLEEP!" Mrs.Kamiya yelled from the kitchen.

"OKAY MOM!" Kari yelled back.

"Night Kari." Tai said while walking out of the room.

"Night Tai." Kari said while putting the math book away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"T.K. hun time for sleep. You have school tomorrow." Mrs.Takaishi told her son while poking her head through the opened bedroom door.

"Okay mom. Night" T.K. replied back to his mom.

"Night T.K." Mrs.Takaishi replied while smiling at her son.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ah morning. Time to get up and ready for school." Kari said while waking up. "Another day of staring at T.K. and wondering what he's thinking about. Always wishing he's thinking of me."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Morning. School. Kari." T.K. said to himself while waking up.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hi Kari." T.K. said when he spotted Kari.

"Hey T.K. what's up?" Kari replied.

"Nothing much. How about you?" T.K. replied to Kari's question.

"Same thing. Nothing much." Kari said while smiling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kari, Kari, Kari what is wrong with you? Tell him. Tell him you like him." Kari's conscious talked to her throughout the day.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"T.K., my boy. Why don't you tell her you like her? Tell her before someone takes her." T.K.'s conscious taunted him though the day.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Kari you doing anything over the weekend?" T.K. asked her while they walked together home.

Kari's heart beated like the stampeding of horses.

"He's going to ask me out!" Kari thought to herself.

"Hello, Kari?" T.K. said while waving his hand in front of Kari's face. 

Kari just shoved the hand gently away from her face. 

"No. I have nothing planned for the weekend, T.K." Kari finally replied.

"Oh. Same here. All I really plan is to stay home, watch television, eat, shoot a couple of hoops. You know same old thing." T.K. said.

Kari's heart stopped beating fast and went back to its normal "thump, thump, thump", when she found out he wasn't asking her out.

"I might do the same thing except I'll take pictures instead of shooting hoops. You know." Kari said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"T.K.! YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK HER OUT!?" T.K.'s conscious screamed. "Why T.K.? Wh…" his conscious was stopped by the sound of someone screaming Kari's name, Davis.

"HEY KARI!!! KARI WAIT UP!!!" Davis wailed while running up to Kari.

"Hey what's up Davis?" Kari said.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to the pizza parlor this weekend with me." Davis replied.

"Sure. I don't see why not." Kari replied sweetly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"SEE T.K.! SEE! YOU JUST HAD TO IGNORE ME DIDN'T YOU! NO SHE'S GOING ON A DATE WITH DAVIS! YAH YOU HEARD RIGHT BUDDY. DAVIS! DAVIS MOTOMIYA!" T.K.'s conscious screamed hysterically.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'll pick you up at 5:00 p.m. tomorrow ok Kari?" Davis asked excitedly.

"Ok." Kari replied.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"T.K. she doesn't want you. She wants a soccer star like Davis not a stupid basketball player like you. I have no chance. There's only one way to get out of this."T.K. thought to himself.

"Mom?" T.K. said.

"Yes T.K.?" Mrs.Takaishi replied to her son.

"Can you please book me a flight to Tokoyo. I want to visit Uncle Bob. Maybe even stay with him for a week or longer." T.K. asked his mom.

"T.K." Mrs.Takaishi started. Then she looked in to her son's baby blue eyes. "Ok I'll book the flight."

"Thanks mom." T.K. replied.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where is that tape recorder. Ah here it is." T.K. said while scavenging his room.

"Kari, I can't tae it any longer. I'm too afraid to tell this to your face but I care about you. More than ever since the day I met you. And even more since that day I said I cared about you. I like you Kari. No I love you. Since I'm too ashamed of myself. I'm telling you that next week you won't see me at school. Or the next week, or next. I'm moving to Tokoyo. My plane's leaving Sunday. Gate A-9. At 3:00 p.m. Please Kari if you feel the same way I feel about you please come to me. Here's a short song for you."

"Kari, Matt helped my record this song for you. So here it is. 

To you Kari, I entitle this song Nowhere Near",

I don't wanna waste your time

We can hang around thinking it's all wrong

You can only wait for me for so long

But I ain't coming over proving nothing

Cuz I know it's always something

Without you without you your time alone

So I'm outta here

Cuz I know I'm nowhere near

What you want, what you want, what you're looking for

I don't wanna make you smile, only to see it all turn around

When you decide that I just let you down

Well I ain't making up my mind just yet,

How easy I forget

Just how you

Add to my confusion.

So I'm outta here

Cuz I know I'm nowhere near

What you want what you want what you're looking for.

If I'm breaking your heart

You'll always know where mine got it start

It's better like this anyway

If your world has fallen apart

You'll maybe find me in the dark

Searching for the right things to say

But I don't wanna waste your time

We can hang around thinking it's all wrong

You can only wait for me for so long.

So I'm outta here

Cuz I know I'm nowhere near

What you want, what you want, what you're looking for.

What you want, what you want, what you're looking for

What you want, what you want, what you're looking for

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After that T.K. put the tape into a manila envelope and then tied a bouquet of flowers to the top of the package. Then he went to Kari's apartment and put it in her mail box.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Thanks for coming to the pizza parlor Kari." Davis said while walking Kari to her door.

"Sure whatever, Davis." Kari said, after that she ruffled his hair before walking into her apartment. "Night Davis see ya Monday."

"Night Kari." Davis said while patting his hair down with one hand an waving to her with the other free hand.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Kari walked in she noticed a flowered package on the floor. WITH HER NAME ON IT!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hm…I wonder what this is. Kari said to herself while picking up the package and heading to her room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She gently opened the package and took out the tape. She found her cassette player and popped in the tape.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kari, I can't tae it any longer. I'm too afraid to tell this to your face but I care about you. More than ever since the day I met you. And even more since that day I said I cared about you. I like you Kari. No I love you. Since I'm too ashamed of myself. I'm telling you that next week you won't see me at school. Or the next week, or next. I'm moving to Tokoyo. My plane's leaving Sunday. Gate A-9. At 3:00 p.m. Please Kari if you feel the same way I feel about you please come to me. Here's a short song for you."

"T.K…."Kari said in a muffled voice.

Kari, Matt helped my record this song for you. So here it is. 

To you Kari, I entitle this song Nowhere Near",

I don't wanna waste your time

We can hang around thinking it's all wrong

You can only wait for me for so long

But I ain't coming over proving nothing

Cuz I know it's always something

Without you without you your time alone

So I'm outta here

Cuz I know I'm nowhere near

What you want, what you want, what you're looking for

I don't wanna make you smile, only to see it all turn around

When you decide that I just let you down

Well I ain't making up my mind just yet,

How easy I forget

Just how you

Add to my confusion.

So I'm outta here

Cuz I know I'm nowhere near

What you want what you want what you're looking for.

If I'm breaking your heart

You'll always know where mine got it start

It's better like this anyway

If your world has fallen apart

You'll maybe find me in the dark

Searching for the right things to say

But I don't wanna waste your time

We can hang around thinking it's all wrong

You can only wait for me for so long.

So I'm outta here

Cuz I know I'm nowhere near

What you want, what you want, what you're looking for.

What you want, what you want, what you're looking for

What you want, what you want, what you're looking for

"T.K. Oh T.K." Kari said through her tears.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"See you mom."T.K. said while getting out of the car.

"Don't forget to call once you get there, T.K."Mrs.TaKaishi reminded her son.

"I won't."T.K. replied back, then headed off to his gate.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

T.K. waited at the chairs for his plane to come in. He looked at his D-terminal.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"2:49." T.K. said to himself.

"All passengers heading for Tokoyo your plane has landed. Please keep your tickets ready." The annoucer annouced.

"She's not going to show." T.K. said to himself while picking up his bags and went to the line.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Don't worry T.K. I'll make it!" Kari thought to herself as she saw the airport.

"Ok time to get out Kari." Mrs.Kamiya told her daughter.

"Thanks mom." Kari replied while getting out of the car and nearly tripping trying to hurry to T.K.'s gate.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She took out her D-Terminal. "2:55. I'll make it T.K." Kari said to herself while running.

"Gate A-9, Gate A-9, GATE A-9!" Kari ran to the gate and saw T.K.

"T.K.! T.K.!" Kari yelled while running to her beloved.

"Kari?"T.K. Thought to himself then turned to the voice "KARI!" T.K. said while dropping his bags and running to Kari.

"T.K."Kari said sweetly with watery tears as she reached the boy's arms. 

"Oh, T.K.!" Kari said as she hugged him. "Oh T.K. I thought…I thought…I thought I wouldn't make it…I thought…" T.K. put two fingers on her lips.

"Shh…" He said while starting to lean down staring into Kari's crimson eyes.

Kari started to stand on her tip-toes staring into T.K.'s baby blue eyes. Closer and closer they got. Then their lips met. T.K. and Kari both felt as if they died and went to heaven. Soon they broke the kiss and just stared into eachother's eyes.

"I love you T.K." Kari said. "Never leave me, T.K."

"I won't."T.K. replied.

After another quick kiss T.K. retrieved his bags and went out the airport hand-in-hand with Kari.


End file.
